Traditional bed chairs provide padding that is designed to be situated against a headboard or a wall, which can be inconvenient due to its lack of mobility and stationary function. The currently there are limited alternatives to bed chairs that avoid inadequate padding, aches, pains, or soreness, particularly for anyone who has had an injury in the upper or lower extremities.
The present invention generally relates to a bed chair. More specifically, the invention is a cushioned bed chair attached to a side or end of a bed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cushioned bed chair for the therapeutic industry attached to a side or end of a patient's bed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cushioned bed chair for a user to comfortably utilize a computer near a side or an end of a patient's bed.
What's really needed is a cushioned bed chair for the therapeutic industry attached to a side of a patient's bed that can also be utilized by a user to comfortably utilize a computer near a side or an end of a patient's bed.